candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Sticky Savannah
Sticky Savannah 'is the thirty-seventh episode of ''Candy Crush Saga. This is the first episode of World Seven. This episode was released on March 19, 2014. The champion title for this episode is '''Donut Doctor. The name of this episode used to be Sticky Savanna, but was renamed to the American spelling last April 2, 2014. Story Before episode: Suzy the Giraffe is depressed because she's lost all of her spots. After episode: Tiffi paints pink stripes on the giraffe. Suzy thanks Tiffy, but a little hesitantly. Video of cutscene New things *Conveyor belt ( ) A row with a conveyor belt in it will have arrows pointing along one direction. The candies in that row will move a space in the direction of the arrow at the end of every move, sometimes triggering new cascades. Levels * Easiest level: Level 532 or Level 542 *Hardest level: Level 539 Sticky Savannah contains levels 531 to 545. This episode finally breaks the trend of having no new elements, since it introduces a new element called Conveyor Belt. This episode still continues the unfortunate trend of no timed levels ( ). It also still continues the trend of a low amount of candy order levels and 5-6 ingredient levels. This episode is actually fairly easy. Some of the easy levels are 532, 542 and 544, but it has a few medium-hard levels like 533, 535, 543, and two harder levels, 534 and 539. This episode is MUCH easier than the previous episode, Sour Salon. This episode have 9 jelly levels , 4 ingredients levels , and 2 candy order levels . Gallery/Directory Giraffe_before.jpg|Help get my spots back! Giraffe_after.jpg Level_531(2).jpg|Level 531 - |link=Level 531 Level_532.jpg|Level 532 - |link=Level 532 Level_533.jpg|Level 533 - |link=Level 533 Untitled.jpg|Level 534 - |link=Level 534 Level_535.jpg|Level 535 - |link=Level 535 Level_536.jpg|Level 536 - |link=Level 536 Level_537.jpg|Level 537 - |link=Level 537 Level_538.jpg|Level 538 - |link=Level 538 Level_539.jpg|Level 539 - |link=Level 539 Level_540.jpg|Level 540 - |link=Level 540 Level_541.jpg|Level 541 - |link=Level 541 542.png|Level 542 - |link=Level 542 Level_543.jpg|Level 543 - |link=Level 543 Level_544.jpg|Level 544 - |link=Level 544 Level_545.jpg|Level 545 - |link=Level 545 20140327_stickysavanna.jpg|Facebook Version Trivia *This episode was released as the same date of Cotton Carnival in Dreamworld. *This episode has 9 Jelly levels, the most of any episode along with Easter Bunny Hills. *Alongside with Ice Cream Caves, this episode has the least number of candy order levels. *This episode continues the trend of no timed levels as they are absent once again. *This episode finally breaks the trend of no new elements introduced. The conveyor belt is the first new element since Level 411. *This episode is the second episode in the row to have its first and last name in which it starts with the same "S" Letter "Sour Salon" and "Sticky Savanna." The first that happened was with 2 episodes: Cupcake Circus and Caramel Cove. *Like Sour Salon, many people rumored that Level 542 would be a Candy Order Level. However, it turned out to be an Ingredient Level. *Like the previous 4 episodes, there are no Toffee Tornadoes at all. *Only Level 531 has 6 colours. The rest have 5 colours. Prior to this episode, level 514 was the last level with 6 colours. *This is also the 4th consecutive episode that ends with a 5-colored level, Level 545. *All of the levels in this episode have Conveyor Belts. *This episode doesn't have any level with Cake Bombs. *Just like the episode Licorice Tower, it's episode name had been changed to American spelling. Category:Article stubs Category:World Seven Category:Episodes Category:Released Episodes of 2014 Category:World openers Category:Levels with conveyor belt